


The Ultimate Connection

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Love, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: Narcissa's heart soars with emotion as she catches sight of Lucius across the ballroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logorrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy this treat. :)

Narcissa glided across the ballroom, fluttering her ornate lace fan before her face as she surreptitiously scanned the many people dancing and milling about. She knew that she was one of the stars of the party, that she would attract the attention of any person she passed, and she relished this fact, holding her head up high as she walked slowly and gracefully. It was her duty to look down upon the others, to pretend as though she did not care what anyone thought, to pretend that she could not even see them moving around her.

A sense of giddy pride was bubbling just beneath her stoic exterior, and Narcissa's heart rate only sped as she caught sight of him. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous, with the most exquisitely noble robes, he wore a mask similar to her own, dark and beautiful. Their eyes met over the heads of those around them; they both lost interest entirely in whosoever might have stood in their way.

Hands clasped in the center of the ballroom, they circled slowly, their feet creating the ultimate dance, their eyes boring into one another. Passion flared like a wave of heat, like a cloud of smoke which enveloped them, carried them up and above the looks and actions of anyone else.

"Lucius," she gasped, barely able to pull air into her lungs, her heart racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck. Narcissa could barely understand the reaction of her own body, could not comprehend how this man could stir such dangerous feelings within her. She had grown up as the Ice Queen, had bowed to no one, had never deigned to share her heart. Lucius Malfoy, however, had come up and stolen it right from her breast, held it tightly in his hands and pulled her soul along with it.

His hand on her back was giving her goosebumps. Lucius looked at her with a devious smirk, his eyes sparkling. "We are the envy of all who look upon us," he said softly, "and yet I find that I care nothing for power when I am with you."

Lights glittered over their heads, and a soaring cascade of elegant music vibrated through the air. Lucius and Narcissa danced, having eyes for no one but each other, having no thoughts of bloodlines or ambition, having nothing but searing passion and devotion thundering through their hearts. 

In the center of it all, they were alone together, and nothing would ever feel more important than the connection they shared.


End file.
